Nobody's Listening
by my-fake-life
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my 2nd fic! It yet another one shotsongfic. It's about Harry this time. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the song is by Linkin Park.

---Harry's P.O.V.—

I told them he would attack. I have them times, dates, locations, and even targets. They were supposed to listen, but they didn't. They just ignored me. Why didn't they listen? We could have been ready for their attack. We could have saved lives.

They're all gone now. Everyone I've ever cared for. Everyone that meant something to me. Everyone I've ever trusted-murdered. Their blood spilt on this dreaded morning.

_Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it_

_The number one question is how could you ignore it_

_We drop right back to in the cut over basement tracks_

_With the raps that got you backing this up like_

_Rewind that we're just rolling wit the rhythm_

_Ride from te ashes of stylistic division_

_With these non-stop lyrics of life living_

_Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven_

I must keep fighting though. I was put on this earth for a reason. I was born with a destiny. I have a purpose in this world. I have to fight. I must win. I need to do this. This is my destiny.

_But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that_

_So I suppose that it gets to a point when feelings gotta get hurt _

_And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt_

_It goes..._

Maybe I've finally gone mad. Maybe I've lost my mind, but the only thing I can do now is curse those Death Eaters. I'm sending out ever curse I know, dodging their shots and sending back my own.

I can handle curses. We went over tons of curses in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We learned every curse known to wizards- even dark wizard! But that's exactly it, they know the curses too and they know Dark Magic. The shielding spells we learned are not enough!

_Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me_

_Told you everything loud clear_

_But nobody's listening_

_Call to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_But nobody's listening_

Seeing all these lifeless bodies strewn across the once beautiful grounds is heart wrenching. These were once my classmates, my house mates, my professors, my enemies, and my friends. They were my family.

How could they just ignore me? I told them straight out that Voldemort was planning something. I told them to prepare for battle and to stay alert. It's too late now thought. They've gone to a better place.

_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress, hand full of anger, held in my chest_

_And everything left's a waste of time_

_I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more_

_I'm riding on the back of this pressure_

_Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together_

_Because all this stress gave me something to write on_

_The pain gave me something I could set my sights on_

Should I give up? We weren't prepared for the ambush. They've practically destroyed everything. Hagrid's hut was torched. The Forbidden Forest was now a visual of red and gold flames. All sorts of creatures were trying to escape. The castle was in shambles. The Astronomy Tower was blown to pieces and the Great Hall was a pile of rubble. With all this destruction would there be a point to fighting?

But I must. Everyone is counting on me. Dumbledore expects me to succeed. I want to succeed. It's imperative that I come out on top. I must avenge my friends!

_Never forget the blood, sweat, and tears_

_The uphill struggle over years_

_And trash talking and the people it was to_

_And the people hat started it just like you_

Oh Merlin, it was Ron's body. Ronald Weasley, 6th child of the long line of Weasley's and my best friend. His vacant blue eyes stared but saw nothing. His body was covered in blood and cuts. I couldn't look at him any longer. I kneeled down next to his limp body and closed his eyes. Tears trickling from my own.

_Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me_

_Told you everything loud clear_

_But nobody's listening_

_Call to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_But nobody's listening_

I hope I never have to see anything like that again. Right now we've retreated into a secret shelter. The injured are being treated by Medi-witches. Madam Promfrey was as busy as a beaver. She was running to and fro between patients.

I just kind of sat there watching everything play like a movie. It wasn't lifelike. It couldn't be reality, could it? I mean, we would never retreat. The Light Side can not be losing.

_I got I heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_Hand full of anger, held in my chest_

_Uphill struggle_

_Blood, sweat, and tears_

_Nothing to gain_

_Everything to fear_

But we are. Losing and outnumbered. Sighing, I brush my unkept hair from my eyes. Madam Pomfrey came over to me to heal my cuts. They were only minor ones.

Dumbledore's beard was slightly singed, but other than that he looked alright. I only had a glimpse of him before he disappeared into an adjoining room. I guess he must be plotting our next attack. I suppose he believes my warnings now.

_Heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_Hand full of anger held in my chest_

_Uphill struggle_

_Blood, sweat, and tears_

_Nothing to gain_

_Everything to fear_

_Heart full of pain..._

Snape didn't even know what I knew. Voldemort had found out that he was a double agent. He was under Dumbledore's protection now. It was forbidden for him to be on the battle grounds.

He's a good man. Snape is their first resource. They always listen to him. Sometimes I worry if he really is loyal to the Light Side. It seemed too easy.

_Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me_

_Told you everything loud clear_

_But nobody's listening_

_Call to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_But nobody's listening_

We ambushed the Death eaters this time around. They were hiding at Riddle Manor. It was simple. They didn't even put up a fight. Odd...

Then is happened. It was unpredictable. A bomb went off. The house blew into pieces and wizard flew across the room from the force of it. It was all over now. It was done. We had lost. I had failed. My destiny is incomplete.

_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_Nobody's listening_

_Hand full of anger, held in my chest_

_Nobody's listening_

_Uphill struggle_

_Blood, sweat, and tears_

_Nobody's listening_

_Everything to fear_

_Nobody's listening_

_Coming at you from every side..._

Bu I must keep fighting.

—END—

This is new for me. I don't usually write about Harry, but the song seem to fit. Well anyway, this is my 2nd fic! I really don't think it's that great. What do you think?


End file.
